


Never Be Afraid of Being Clichéd

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Background Character Death, Dancer Magnus Bane, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGOne night both Alec and Magnus have a lot to say to their unborn child.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. (Yet they also stand alone, so you don't have to read all of them.) Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	Never Be Afraid of Being Clichéd

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist adding another one of these. (chuckles)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! You have no idea how happy I am that you enjoy this collection so much. (BEAMS)
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

While Magnus enjoyed romantic movies more than he should’ve he’d never believed that a great love story would actually happen to him. He didn’t expect to find a mate, either. Until Alec Lightwood happened.

The connection between them was clear from the moment their eyes met for the first time; with Magnus on a stage just ending a dance show, Alec in the audience appearing positively spellbound. Usually what followed would’ve been the alpha claiming the omega. But they weren’t the average representatives of their seconds genders. Alec got dragged to a nightclub Magnus happened to own and stutteringly declined the drink the dancer offered. When the alpha hurried away the omega was left confused, irritated and wondering if he read something wrong. But he didn’t abandon hope because he liked a challenge. And because when he borrowed Alec’s phone and announced that he put his number there, just in case, the other man never deleted the new contact information.

Two days later Alec sent him a message that said ‘ _I really wanted to message or call you but I have no idea what to say. Is this normal?_ ’ It was so adorable that the dancer called back immediately, announcing that he had a very broad definition for ‘normal’. They messaged and called frequently after that. Three weeks later on their first date Magnus started suspecting that he might end up falling in love eventually. Back then Alec coughed and gasped as though for dear life after tasting the sweet chili sauce Magnus recommended. The alpha hadn’t had the heart to tell the omega that he couldn’t handle anything even remotely spicy.

The moment Magnus realized that he was screwed? It was at the beginning of their fourth date. Alec showed up ten minutes late drenched, clothes that’d been picked with care soaked from rain and dirty. With his facial expression desperately hopeful and miserable all at once, the taller man offered him three white roses that’d seen better days. The flowers were the only survivors out of twenty-three from a collision with a bicyclist. (It’d been twenty-three days since they decided that they were an official couple.) Alec looked like he might’ve as well been offering his heart. Magnus accepted the roses and the rambling explanation that accompanied them with a kiss. And mused with some ache that if his best friend Ragnor was still alive, the theater writer would’ve mocked him for becoming one of those romantic movie clichés they used to laugh at.

Their relationship wasn’t always easy because it was real life, not a romantic fantasy. They even broke up once because of their insecurities. But they always found their way back to each other.

And now they were about to start another exciting chapter of their lives together.

Being roughly ten weeks pregnant, round-the-clock morning sickness and hours of dance practice left Magnus exhausted. He had no idea how long he’d been asleep when something other than nausea woke him. Too tired to open his eyes, he used his other senses to figure out what disturbed his rest.

The first things he registered were his alpha’s presence and soothing scent. Then he felt the hand that’d slipped under his shirt to lay against his abdomen. It took a moment before he woke up enough to hear what Alec was whispering. “... wish you didn’t give your papa such hard time in there. I love pampering him, though, even if he hates being coddled. I’ll love pampering you, too.” Alec’s tone revealed how eagerly he was looking forward to having their little one in his arms. The alpha pressed a tiny kiss on his still flat stomach and Magnus had hard time pretending that he was asleep. “I wonder what you’re going to be like. I hope you’ll be kind, clever and a great dancer, just like your papa. I already know that you’ll be as beautiful as he is.” Alec’s voice became almost dreamy. “Between the two of us? I knew that your papa was special since I first saw him. Our eyes met and... He took my breath away and made my skin tingle, in a good way, the best way. It took... a while before I admitted to myself what happened then, but I think I started falling in love with him right there.” Alec mused for a moment before continuing. “That’s what love is supposed to feel like. You lose your breath, your heart beats fast, your skin tingles. Like you’re dying a little and coming back to life all at once. It’s scary and absolutely amazing. Don’t ever settle for anything less. And when you find that love... Say it. I almost lost my chance to say it, so listen to me.” It took a nearly fatal car crash, of which Magnus’ body still had scars, before Alec said those three words for the first time. “Papa and I will make sure that you get all the love you deserve. That you’ll never feel like it isn’t okay to feel the way you feel.” The alpha nuzzled his head against the belly containing their little one. “The first life lesson you’ll get from me? Don’t ever be afraid of turning your life into a disgustingly clichéd romantic movie. Your uncle Simon keeps telling me that those are the best kind of flicks and...” Magnus felt his husband’s eyes flickering towards his face. “... I’m starting to think that they may not be so bad.”

Magnus couldn’t fight the urge anymore. He opened his eyes halfway, just because he wanted to see his amazing mate in that moment. “And people say you don’t talk much”, he teased adoringly.

Alec grinned and shrugged. “I have my moments.” The taller man then sobered. “Are you feeling better? Do you want to eat something or...?”

Magnus interrupted the other with a kiss. “I’m fine, Alexander.” The crushing nausea from earlier had subsided almost entirely. “Right now all I need is my incredibly and adorably sappy mate to let me sleep.”

Alec appeared sheepish. “So, uh... How much, exactly, did you hear?”

Magnus shrugged. “Enough to know that pursuing you relentlessly was the smartest decision I’ve ever made in my life.” They exchanged a quick but sweet kiss. “Now let’s get some sleep before the nausea starts up again.”

Alec needed no further encouragement. The alpha gathered him to his arms and Magnus was more than happy to make himself at home there. After all the time they’d been together he was still surprised by how well he fit into Alec’s embrace. In just moments the younger man’s breathing evened out, revealing that he’d fallen asleep.

Magnus was too wired up (he refused to use the word ‘emotional’) to go back to sleep. After making sure that his husband was slumbering peacefully, he focused on his own belly and placed a hand against it. “Few people know about that sappy side of your daddy. We’re lucky, the two of us.” He smiled. “He’s so ready for you. You should see the mountain of baby-books he’s stashed and thinks I don’t know of. I’ll try to be ready, too.” His expression fell under the weight of unpleasant memories. “All those things I grew up without... I’ll make sure that you never need to long for them. You’ll never have to be hungry, unloved or unwanted. Your life...” He sniffled once and smiled again when it made Alec tighten his protective hold on him in his sleep. “It will be magical. And you’ll have so much love that you won’t know what to do with it.” Not just from him and Alec, but also those around them. Especially Maryse, Izzy, Clary and Simon would pamper the little one silly. The thought made the omega’s smile widen. “Because you’ll have such a big family. My first life lesson for you? Never take your family for granted because it’s the greatest gift you can get.”

Of course it was far too early for such but Magnus could’ve sworn that he felt movement under his hand. The imaginary sensation was enough to lull him to peaceful sleep. For a couple of hours, before he had to run to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait for the first trimester to be over although after that there was a big question to be sorted. How were he and Alec going to break the baby-news to their friends and family?

Little did he know that fate was already busy making plans for them...

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a little fluff sometimes, am I right? (grins) I hope that wasn’t too corny.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments warm my heart like nothing else.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll join in then.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


End file.
